Zuko, You Were The Only One Who Tried To Save Me
by SCB2011
Summary: Katara isn't dead!" Sokka simply looked at Zuko."Zuko, she's gone. You're not the only one who misses her!" Zuko looked at Sokka and said "No, but I'm the only one who is going to bring her back!" KataraXZuko
1. The brown hairs

The war was over

The war was over. No more pain, suffering, or fear. Or at least, that was what everyone thought the Avatar should've brought for us.

"_Aang! Aang! Did you do it? Did you kill the Fire Lord?"_

"_No Sokka, I didn't…I…I couldn't. I took away his bending abilities, this way; he will never hurt anyone ever again."_

Sokka looked at Aang in shock. The twelve year old, little goofball kid, him and Katara found in the iceberg a year ago, had just defeated the Fire Lord.

"_Sokka?"_

"_Yea Aang?"_

"_Where's Katara?"_

Sokka just realized that he didn't know where she was.

"_Um, I think she's still with Zuko."_

"_Oh, well, let's go find them. And bring them…"_ Aang looks over at the Fire Lord, _"Zuko's father."_

Toph used her earth bending abilities to lift the Fire Lord off the ground and make him fly onto one of the ships Sokka, Suki, and Toph were able to keep in good condition. They all flew to the Fire Nation capitol where the battle between Zuko, Azula, and Katara took place.

"_Zuko! Zuko!"_ Zuko turned around to see a boy with a arrow on his head running towards him.

"_Zuko! You're ok!"_ Aang started looking around for Katara and Azula. Azula was chained to a sewer. She looked as if she was going insane.

"_Zuko…um where's Katara?"_ Zuko put his head down, took a deep breath, and pointed over into the shadows to his right. Aang turned his head, and saw brown hair sticking out from the shadows. Aang thought Katara was about to walk out from the shadows, then realized that the brown hairs were on the floor.

"_K…KATARA!"_


	2. You know

Aang ran over to the brown hairs

Aang ran over to the brown hairs.

"_Katara!"_ Aang ran into the shadows. He was gone. The brown hairs disappeared. Aang walked out of the shadows with Katara's body in his arms. Tears were running down Aang's face. He fell to his knees.

"_Katara! __No, Katara…"_Aang was sobbing. He put Katara's body on the ground as gentle as he could. Aang just looked at Katara's lifeless body. Then the tears stopped, there was almost no sadness in Aang's eyes anymore. It turned to anger, and fire, and hatred. Aang stood up.

"_You! You…let…her…DIE!"_ Aang pointed at Zuko, who was still looking at the ground.

"_I…I tried. I tried Aang."_

"_No! You let her die Zuko! She's dead because of you! You should've protected her!"_ Sokka has noticed that Zuko wasn't yelling, or even looking at Aang.

"_Aang…"_Sokka was trying to get Aang to stop yelling for a second.

"_No Sokka! That monster let Katara die!"_

"_Aang, stop. I think Zuko tried."_ Aang turned around and looked at Sokka, with widened eyes.

"_What?! How…How could you say that?! Katara is your sister, Sokka. Your sister!! How could you be so understanding?!"_

"_Aang, think about it. We all knew we might not make it out of this, Katara knew this better then anyone else. She knew it would be life threatening. And that facing Azula, that she would have a low percent of returning to us."_

"_Sokka…"_

Sokka tuned away from Aang, and walked over to Zuko.

"_You tried everything you could, didn't you?"_ Sokka said this to Zuko in a soft and gentle voice.

" _I tried. Azula she, she was fighting me. I almost had her beat, then she looked at me about to shoot lightning, and then her eyes flashed to Katara and I knew she was going to hurt her. I jumped in front of the lightning saving Katara._ _Katara screamed my name and tried to run over to me. Azula shoot more lightning. Katara ran, it ended only moments after."_ Zuko stopped as if he repeating what happened, would bring it back to happen again.

"_Katara used her bending to freeze them in water. She chained Azula to the sewer. Or she thought she had. Katara ran over to me and healed me. Saving my life. I stood up, next to Katara, and then it happened. A flash of light. Then Katara was on the ground, I looked down, I saw her, and a pile of red blood surrounding her body. I looked up and saw a huge smile on Azula's face."_

Sokka's eye filled with tears, listening to the story of how his little sister became the girl who saved the future Fire Lord's life.

Many months had passed. Aang, Toph, Sokka and Suki (Along with Momo, and Appa of course) had gone to Ba Sing Sa and lived there. Zuko took Azula and his father back home to the Fire Nation. His father was in prison, and Azula was in a mental ward. Zuko was living with his girlfriend, Mai.

"_My Lord!"_ Zuko was eating dinner with Mai when the guard ran inside.

"_What?"_

"_Someone has broken into the palace!"_ Zuko stood up.

"_Was anything taken? Was anyone hurt?"_

"_No my lord. Nothing was taken and no one was hurt. But this was left on the floor." _The guard handed over the item. Zuko looked at the item he was now holding. He looked over at Mai.

"_Wait, why would the intruder leave one of Mai's throwing stars?"_ Mai immediately got up and walked over the Zuko and looked at her weapon. Her eyes widened. As she knew what was happening. Zuko heard Mai whisper something to herself, but didn't hear what it was. Mai took her weapon and walked out of the room, to her bedroom. She opened her hand and looked at her weapon. She thought about what she whispered to herself in the dining room.

"_So, you know what happened."_ Mai closed her hand, and tightened his grip around her weapon.

"_Well, I guess it's time."_ Mai looked out the window into the darkness.

"_Let's end this once and for all…Katara."_


	3. The haunting dream

Zuko was still in the dining room, wondering why Mai just acted the way she did

Zuko was still in the dining room, wondering why Mai just acted the way she did. Zuko told the guard to go back to his post and alert the other guards of an intruder. After which, Zuko walked back to his room (Him and Mai shared a room) to talk to Mai.

"_Mai…are you ok?"_ Mai turned around swiftly.

"_Yea, I'm fine. Why?"_

"_Well, when I said why the intruder had one of your stars, you got up and looked at it, whispered something to yourself, and left. Do you know why the intruder had your weapon?" _Mai did know why the intruder had her weapon, but she wasn't going to tell Zuko why.

"_No, I don't."_ Zuko looked at her, almost making a giggle at the fact that she was lying.

"_Mai…do you know who I am? You can't lie to me. Trust me, after traveling with…"_ Zuko stopped, and closed his mouth and just looked down. Mai was watching him, knowing that talking about Katara hurt him.

"_Zuko…"_

"_Yea?"_ Zuko was still looking at the ground.

"_I'm not lying. I promise." _Mai walked over to Zuko, lifted his head up, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Zuko kissed her back, but very lightly. Mai knew that talking or even thinking about Katara hurt him inside. So, Mai left the room to go take a shower before bed. Zuko just looked at the floor.

After Mai took her shower, she went back into her and Zuko's bedroom.

"_Zuko? Let's go to bed now ok?"_ Zuko just nodded and went to change. When he returned, Mai was already laying in bed. Zuko got into the bed. Mai's back was to Zuko, and Zuko's back was to Mai. He fell asleep, and had the nightmare the haunts him when he sleeps.

"_Well Zuzu, you've improved…but not enough." _Azula shot fire at Zuko. Zuko shot fire at hers. After minutes of fighting, it all was at an end.

"_Face it Azula, you can't beat me."_ Azula looked around. She was panicking, most of her hair was in her face, she knew that she couldn't beat Zuko, at least, not in the condition she was in. Azula was in her stance, about to fire at Zuko, but then she looked behind Zuko, and she saw the brown haired, blue eyed girl. She knew that that would the chance she needed to kill Zuko. Azula shot her lightning at Katara. Zuko turned his head in spilt second and looked at Katara. Katara's face was in shock. Zuko turned his head back and jumped in front of the lightning, saving Katara. Zuko fell to the ground. Katara screamed Zuko's name, while running over to Zuko. Before reaching Zuko, Azula shoot lightning in front of Katara's path, preventing her from reaching Zuko. Katara ran. After many moments of fighting, Katara trapped Azula.

"_Zuko!"_ Zuko opened his eyes, seeing Azula in chains and Katara running over to him.

"_Katara…"_

"_Stop, just lay still."_ Katara pulled out some water and used her bending abilities to save Zuko. Zuko stood up.

"_Thank you Katara."_ Zuko smiled, and Katara smiled at him.

"_Thank you Zuko. You know you should do that more often."_ Zuko looked at her.

"_Jumping in front of lightning saving you?"_ Katara laughed.

"_Haha, no… you should smile more."_ Zuko looked at Katara and smiled again. Then the moment was over. Then there was a sudden swoosh noise going through the air. Zuko looked around wondering what it was.

"_Katara did you hear that"?_ Zuko was still looking around.

"_Katara did you-" _Zuko looked at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were wide open and her left hand was on her stomach and her right hand was on her shoulder. Katara looked down at her left hand. Zuko was mimicking her head and eye movements.

"_I…"_ Katara looked up at Zuko, and she fell into his arms. Zuko caught her and kneeled down.

"_Ka-"_ Katara opened her eyes, and moved her left hand away from her stomach. Zuko looked at her hand. It was red. Her clothes around her shoulder and stomach were no longer blue, but now red, and it was spreading, faster then fire in a forest.

"_Oh my- Katara, you're going…you're going to be f…fine."_ Zuko was just holding Katara he had never felt so helpless before. He couldn't do anything, he had no medical supplies, and he didn't have healing abilities. He looked around knowing that he had to move her before she was shot again. Zuko picked himself and Katara up and carried them into the shadows where they couldn't be seen by anyone. Zuko kneeled back down and gently put Katara on the ground.

"_Katara, can you hear me?"_ Katara opened her eyes again and looked at Zuko and nodded her head.

"_Katara…what…what do I do? Is there something I can get you?"_ Zuko was starting to slur his words from talking so fast and because he was freaking out about Katara.

"_Zuko…"_

"_Katara what can I get you?"_ Zuko's voice was becoming more rushed.

"_Zuko, I-"_

Zuko woke up from his haunting dream, his chest and head had sweat all over it because of the tossing and turning all night. Zuko was panting hard. He hated having that dream. He was happy that he didn't get to finish it. Zuko got out of bed and went to take a shower. After his shower he went out in to the dining room, Mai was standing in the front of the entrance to the dining room.

"_Mai? Is something wrong?"_ Mai turned around and looked at Zuko.

"_I'm going into town for a bit. I'll see you later."_ Mai walked up to Zuko, gave him a kiss on the lips, and walked past him.


	4. Katara isn't dead!

"I wonder why she was just standing in front of the door

"_I wonder why she was just standing in front of the door."_ Zuko was confused, but after a few seconds he just let it go and went into the dining room for breakfast.

Mai was in town, asking if any new people had arrived in town, or if anything was stolen lately. All the people that she had asked, said no. Mai went into a restaurant and asked for a table of one. Mai sat down thinking of all the possibilities.

"_One possibility could be just a robber. The second possibility could be some old enemies. And the last possibility could be…"_ Mai couldn't even think about considering the last possibility.

"_Well, I don't think it was a robber due to the fact nothing was taken. I don't think it was a enemy because no one was hurt. So it has to be the last option."_ Mai's thinking conversation to herself was interrupted by Zuko. Zuko had pulled up a chair and sat across from her.

"_Mai, what is going on?"_

"_What? What do you mean Zuko?"_ Zuko put his right arm on the table and leaned in towards her.

"_I know you know something about the intruder last night."_ Mai knew that if she told him what was going on that he would leave right away.

"_Zuko, don't worry about. It's my problem and I'll take care of it. I promise."_

"_No Mai, you lied to me earlier, and you're not telling me the whole truth right now. I'm not going to drop this."_

"_Look Zuko, it's something from the past ok?"_ Zuko looked at Mai, then he closed his eyes and looked down at the table.

"_So you're saying this is something from the past right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How long ago?"_ Mai looked over to him.

"_Under a year."_ Zuko's next question caught her off guard.

"_Mai,"_

"_Yes?"_

"_From who's_ _past"_ Mai was shocked that Zuko caught on to the fact that she never mentioned who's past the intruder was from. Zuko looked up at Mai after two minutes of silence.

"_You're not going to answer?"_ Mai looked at Zuko and put her head down. Zuko sighed.

"_So, the intruder is from my past too huh?"_ Mai turned her head to the left swiftly while still looking down.

"_Mai, I will find out who the intruder is sooner or later." _Zuko stood up from the table and left the restaurant. Mai just stayed there. She started having the conversation with herself again.

"_When he finds out who the intruder is and why they are back…Zuko will leave."_

Back at the palace Zuko was in a living room. He was pacing around the room thinking about what has going on. Then walked in another guard.

"_My lord?"_

"_Yes? What is it?"_

"_You have a visitor."_ Zuko looked up at the ceiling thinking it was probably a politician. He sighed.

"_Ugh, alright, let them in."_

"_Yes, sir"_

Zuko was still just standing there looking up at the ceiling, now with his right hand on his head. Soon the down opened to the room, and footsteps were now being heard.

"_Zuko?"_ Zuko looked over at the familiar voice, surprised to hear it.

"_Wha…What are you doing here?"_

"_Haha, it's nice to see you too Zuko."___The familiar voice turned into a familiar face. The familiar face smiled.

"_I…I'm sorry, I'm just…I can't believe that you're here."_

Zuko watched as the familiar face walked over to him. It was Toph.

"_So, Toph, what are you doing here?"_ Then right as Zuko asked her again why she was there, her smile disappeared.

"_Well, you know that me, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Momo, and Appa are now all living in Ba Sing Sa right?_

"_Yes, I heard."_ Toph sighed.

"_Well, a couple of days ago I was in the village walking around, when someone Katara, Aang, and Sokka knew bumped into me. I don't think you know of this person just as I didn't. She said her name was Aunt Wu. She said she was a fortuneteller. She said she had seen something. And that I wasn't supposed to tell Aang about this, and that I was only supposed to tell you."_ Zuko looked at Toph, wondering what Toph had to say.

"_She said that it was actually more like a dream, that-"_

"_Toph was is it?"_ Zuko becoming more and more impatient.

"_She said she had a dream about…Katara."_ As soon as Zuko heard her name, he listened as if everything he had would be lost if he missed one little piece of her story.

'_What was it? What did she see?"_ Zuko was asking Toph very forcefully.

"_She said she saw Katara, fighting, and that she was strong. Stronger then any person she has ever seen before. Even more the Aang." _Zuko, was just staring at Toph, listening to what the fortuneteller saw.

"_Zuko, you were there, along with me, Aang, Sokka, Mai, and Suki. We were all there at the funeral. We saw them put her into the ground. There is no way that what the Aunt Wu saw could be real right?"_ Zuko thought long and hard about it.

"_I don't know Toph. I'm not sure."_ Toph nodded her head and stomped her foot lightly. Soon the brown haired boy entered the room. It was Sokka.

"_Sokka I didn't know that you were here too."_ Zuko looked over at Sokka while saying this.

"_You really think I would let Toph come all this way alone?"_ Sokka made a hand gesture to Toph.

"_Psh, I could've made it here on my own."_ Sokka looked at Toph.

"_It doesn't matter if you could make it here alone. So Zuko, you now know what Toph and I know. What do you think?"_ Zuko just looked at Sokka, then over to Toph, then back over to Sokka.

"_I don't know Sokka."_ Toph was getting tired of this conversation getting nowhere.

"_Well, I know it's not real. I don't believe in fortuneteller's or anything like that. Well, I'll see you guys a little later. I'm going to go into town. Bye Zuko, bye Sokka."_ Toph waved goodbye to Sokka and Zuko. Sokka was about to turn around and leave with Toph.

"_Sokka, wait."_

"_Yea?"_

"_I want to talk to you."_ By the time this conversation was happening, Toph was already out the door on the way to town.

"_What is it Zuko?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_Honestly Zuko?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I think it's false."_ Zuko looked at Sokka like Sokka wasn't the brother of Katara. He couldn't believe that Sokka just said that he doesn't believe Katara is alive.

"_How could you say that?"_

"_I was there Zuko. So were you."_

"_Sokka, this is your sister we're-"_

"_I know who we are talking about Zuko! That's why I think it's not true. I don't want to even get my hopes up thinking that Katara is alive. Right when I get them so high up, I will find out that it was…that…that it was all just a lie!"_ Zuko had lost his patience now.

"_What if it's real?! Huh Sokka! What if Katara is out there?! What if she never died?!"_

"_She's died Zuko!"_

"_She's not dead! Katara isn't dead!"_ Sokka simply looked at Zuko.

"_Zuko, she's gone. You're not the only one who misses her!"_ Zuko looked at Sokka and said

"_No, but I'm the only one who is going to bring her back!"_


	5. Mai's and Zuko's conversation

"Zuko don't

"_Zuko don't! She's gone ok! Just let this go."_ Sokka was trying to keep his patience.

"_Sokka, I can't. If there's just a little bit of a chance that Katara is alive, I'm going to take it."_ Zuko knew what he had to do now.

"_Sokka, I'm going to go and find Katara."_ Sokka had put his left hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"_Then I'm going to help if I can, but Zuko I don't think you're going to find what you're looking for."_ Zuko nodded.

"_When are you leaving?"_ Sokka and Zuko were now walking into the dining room; Sokka no longer had his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"_As soon as I can."_ Zuko was now thinking about what he was going to say to Mai. How was he going to tell her that he was leaving the Fire Nation to go and find Katara?

"_Well Zuko, I'm going to go and find Toph. We have to go back to Ba Sing Sa."_ Zuko turned and looked at Sokka.

"_I thought you were going to help me?"_

"_I am, but I can't go with you on this journey. I must travel back to Ba Sing Sa, I have to take care of them Zuko. Toph and I will stay there near the fortuneteller and we'll keep Aang from hearing about this. If Aang found out, he would go after her too. And I don't think you too together going after the same thing, would be a good idea."_ Zuko shook his head. He knew what Sokka was talking about. And he agreed with Sokka.

"_Well Zuko, I'll see you around."_ Sokka waved goodbye to the young Fire Lord and left the palace to go and find Toph to return to their home.

Zuko was waiting in his bedroom for Mai to come home. It was ten thirty at night when Mai walked through their bedroom door. She stopped and looked at Zuko, who was sitting on the bed looking down, and wondered what had him so puzzled.

"_What's wrong Zuko? Are you still made at me?"_ Mai took two steps closer and then Zuko shot his face right up and looked at her.

"_Mai, you've lied and kept secrets from me. Secrets that involve me and I have the right to know about. I'm sorry about this, but I'm leaving for a little while."_ Mai was stunned. She couldn't believe that Zuko was leaving.

"_Wait, you're leaving me?!"_

"_No, I've just gotten some news about something, and I'm going to go and investigate it."_ Mai felt a little bit better that he wasn't leaving her.

"_What news?"_

"_You don't have to worry about it,"_ Zuko stood up and walked up to her_ "It's something from my past."_ Mai felt like her heart had just stopped.

"_Why can't I go with you?"_

"_I can't take you with me."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Mai, this is something very important to me, please just try and understand."_

"_Oh I understand alright. You're leaving me."_

"_Mai I just said tha-"_

"_You're saying that you're leaving to go and doing something that is important to you. What about me Zuko?! Aren't I important to you?!" _Zuko knew that what he was about to do, was going to break her heart.

"_Mai…I'm sorry." _Zuko nodded his head to the left and right and looked down. Mai started to feel little wet tears rolling down her face.

"_What is more important then the woman you love?!"_ Mai was now crying.

"_Nothing Mai, nothing is more important then the woman I love. That's why I'm doing this."_ Mai looked at him sobbing.

"_Then why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Mai, the woman I love, is still alive. She's out there alone and I'm going to find her."_

"_I thought you loved me Zuko!"_

"_I care for you Mai. I do. It's just that-"_ Mai slapped Zuko across the face.

"_You love someone- No, I don't want to know. Goodbye Zuko."_ Mai turned towards the door and started walking towards it, right when she was about to grab the doorknob, she got an idea. Mai turned around ran up to Zuko and kissed him passionately on the lips. She put her hands on his face to hold him closer. She kissed him long and hard, like she normally did. She wanted to change his mind, to show him what he'll be losing. She stopped and looked into his eyes.

"_Now, tell me again, that you don't love me?"_ Zuko sighed and looked up at her.

"_Mai, I never said I didn't love you…"_ A smile came upon her face in a second.

"_But I never said I did."_ And just as fast as the smile came, it was gone. Mai nodded her head, with tears going down her face; she turned towards the door and walked towards it once more. She opened the door, and with her hand still on the doorknob, Mai turned her head a little to the right.

"_Zuko?"_ Zuko's eyes flashed over to her.

"_What?"_

"_The woman you love…is it Katara?"_ Zuko said nothing. Mai turned her head forward.

"_Heh, well I guess this is going to be awkward then."_ Zuko looked at her.

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because Zuko, me and Katara, we're going to kill each other."_ And with that Mai left the room, and closed the door behind her. Zuko was thinking to himself.

"_Why are they going to kill each other?"_

_**-Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, my apologies. By the way, I don't own any Avatar.**_


	6. Serpent's Pass

Zuko was just sitting on his bed, he was leaving as soon as he could

Zuko was just sitting on his bed, he was leaving as soon as he could. He knew that every second counted, that every second Katara was getting farther and farther away.

"_Well, I guess I should get my things together. I need to leave."_ Zuko was thinking to himself. After Zuko got all of his things together, he felt tired. He knew he was no good tired. He decided to go to sleep and leave in the morning. That night, he had the dream that haunted his sleep.

"_Oh my- Katara, you're going…you're going to be f…fine."_ Zuko was just holding Katara he had never felt so helpless before. He couldn't do anything, he had no medical supplies, and he didn't have healing abilities. He looked around knowing that he had to move her before she was shot again. Zuko picked himself and Katara up and carried them into the shadows where they couldn't be seen by anyone. Zuko kneeled back down and gently put Katara on the ground.

"_Katara, can you hear me?"_ Katara opened her eyes again and looked at Zuko and nodded her head.

"_Katara…what…what do I do? Is there something I can get you?"_ Zuko was starting to slur his words from talking so fast and because he was freaking out about Katara.

"_Zuko…"_

"_Katara what can I get you?"_ Zuko's voice was becoming more rushed.

"_Zuko, I-_"

"_Katara, please just look at me. Keep your eyes open."_ Katara took her hand and put it on my cheek, leaving some of her blood on his cheek. She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"_Zuko, don't let anyone tell you that you can't do something." _Zuko nodded his head as he understood. Zuko picked Katara up by her back and held her.

"_Katara, you can't leave me."_

"_Zuko…I can."_

"_No Katara, you can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm going to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let you leave me; I won't let you get hurt anymore. I won't let you be alone and scared. I won't leave you. I promise."_ Katara looked at him; little tears were escaping her eyes. With her hand on his cheek still she went up to Zuko's ear and whispered.

"_Zuko…I will be around. I will be everything I can. In order for me to do that, Zuko, you have to let me go."_ Zuko was in shock. Let her go? Why? Why would he ever give her up? He needed her. She was the life inside of him. She was apart of him. A tear of Katara's had fallen on to Zuko's chest where his injury was; suddenly Katara's hand was not on his cheek anymore. It was on his chest. Her tear, it had healed his injury completely. Katara had fallen back, still in Zuko's arms.

"_Katara! No please! __No! Katara! __P...please…no…" _Zuko's head was in between her head and her neck. He was crying. He felt no life inside of her. There was nothing inside the beautiful blue eyed girl he had grown to love. Zuko put Katara down and walked out of the shadows. He walked over to Azula, with more rage then he's ever had.

"_What have... you…DONE!"_

"_What's wrong Zuzu? Couldn't save her? What a shame…"_ He knew she meant none of her words, especially the last ones. Zuko looked down, and then in the distance he heard the sound of a voice. He heard…Aang's voice.

Zuko wore from his haunting dream; he was covered in his cold sweat again. Zuko got up and took a shower, grabbed his stuff and left. First, Zuko went to Ba Sing Sa to see if Sokka had gotten any leads.

"_Sokka? Well, have you heard anything?"_

"_The fortuneteller said to start looking back at…"_

"_Back where Sokka?"_

"_The Serpent's Pass."_

"_Why look there?"_

"_Maybe Katara went there to practice."_ Zuko nodded his head and said goodbye to Sokka. He left again.

It took him 4 days to travel to the Serpent's Pass. Once he was there, he saw someone he didn't expect.


	7. White eyes, the truth of Katara's death

As Zuko was walking across the ground, he came to the opening of which the stretch of land was separated by a mile of water

As Zuko was walking across the ground, he came to the opening of which the stretch of land was separated by a mile of water. Zuko was looking around, for something that could help him get across the water. He looked to his left, and there was nothing, to his right, nothing as well. Zuko sat down, holding his head in his hand, thinking of what to do. Then a hand was placed on Zuko's right shoulder. Zuko was about to strike,

"_Stuck?"_ Zuko turned around to see someone he recognized.

"_You're um…Sokka's girlfriend…?"_ Suki smiled at Zuko, Zuko stood up.

"_So you want to tell me why the Fire Lord is out in the Serpent's Pass?" _

"_I'm looking for someone, why are you out here?"_

"_Well I'm actually out here training."_ Zuko remembered something the Sokka said back in Ba Sing Sa,

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sokka? Well, have you heard anything?"_

"_The fortuneteller said to start looking back at…"_

"_Back where Sokka?"_

"_The Serpent's Pass."_

"_Why look there?"_

"_Maybe Katara went there to practice." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Zuko's eyes become very serious, so did his tone.

"_Suki right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Suki, are you here alone?" _Suki looked down at the ground, it was starting to shake. Suki looked out into the water to see the monster in the water. It was huge.

"_Zuko, now is not the time to chat."_ Suki took Zuko's arm and ran a little bit back.

"_Why are we running?"_

"_Zuko, you and me can't take that thing from the land. It's in the water."  
"Wait, then Suki why are you out here for training when you can't even fight the monster?" _Suki looked over at Zuko, and she pointed out into the water. Zuko's eyes followed to the spot that Suki pointed at. The Serpent was out of the water swimming towards Suki and Zuko. Then 25 gigantic ice daggers flew at the Serpent's head, causing it to look away from Suki and Zuko. Zuko's eye immediately followed the direction of which the daggers came. There was a whirlpool in the water, then it turned out and a girl was standing on top of the water, bending it. The girl was dressed in blue, on the bottom of her dress there were some tares and rips. Her skin was tanned, and beautiful. Her hair was long, half way down her back. There was nothing holding her hair, it flew in the wind. Zuko knew it was Katara.

"_Katara?"_ Zuko whispered to himself. Katara fought the Serpent, and killed it in just a matter of a minute. Then she flew across the water to where Suki and Zuko were. Katara didn't know the Zuko was there with her. Katara looked for Suki.

"_Suki? Suki, where are you?" _Suki whispered in Zuko's ear to stay where he was and to not move. Suki got up and walked over to Katara. Katara turned around to see Suki.

"_Suki, are you ok? I was looking for you."_

"_Well, here I am. And yes I'm fine."_

"_Well…"_ Katara looked back at the slain Serpent, _"I guess there is nothing left here for us. Let's go." _Katara started to walk towards the stretch of water that separated the lands. Suki stayed where she was. Katara looked back at her.

"_Suki, are you coming?"_

"_Yes, but first there's something you have to know Katara."_

"_What is it?"_ Suki ran over to Zuko, grabbed his arms and pulled him out, in to Katara's sight.

"_Zuko?"_ Zuko couldn't say anything, he couldn't believe Katara was right in front of him. Katara walked towards Zuko. She reached her hand out and touched his scared cheek.

"_Wow Zuko, I can't believe you're here. I mean, Fire Lord."_ Suki saw the reunion between the two.

"_Katara, I'm gonna head back into town to get us some supplies. Then we can leave again." _Katara looked over at Suki and nodded, they all walked up to the stretch of water, Katara used her bending to quickly get them across the water onto the other side. Suki left Zuko and Katara.

"_Where is she going?"_

"_She's going into Be Sing Sa. She's going to get more supplies."_

"_What does Sokka think about this?"_ Katara looked out at the water.

"_He doesn't know. Suki, and well now you, are the only ones who know I'm alive. Suki is traveling with me across the nations. She said she wants to go with me so she can train too."_

"_Katara, why didn't you go and tell anyone that you were alive?"_

"_Zuko, everyone thought I was dead. It was the perfect opportunity to train in peace. I must become stronger. Suki was even supposed to know, but she found me when I…"_

"_When you what?"_ Katara shook her head.

"_Nothing, never mind it's of no importance." _Katara had no emotion in her voice. This reminded Zuko of Mai. He was wondering was that going on back home. Katara noticed the troubled fire bender.

"_Zuko is something troubling you?"_

"_Huh? Oh, no, I was just thinking of how Mai is doing back at home."_ As soon as Zuko said Katara's name, Katara's face turned into anger. That's when he remembered that Mai said they were going to kill each other.

"_Katara, back at home, Mai said… Why are you guys going to kill each other?"_

"_Zuko, me and Mai, will fight to the death. One of us will destroy the other."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because Zuko."_ Zuko was mad that Katara wouldn't let him in, that she wouldn't let him help her.

"_No Katara! No becauses, no never minds, no nothing! What is going on between you two? Why didn't you tell me you were alive?! Do you know what you've now put everyone through?! You're brother, To-"_

"_Because Zuko! Why should I have to tell anyone that I'm alive?! They all give up hope on me! They found out that I could be alive, and they did nothing! They did nothing Zuko!"_

"_Why did you let Suki know, and not me Katara?"_

"_Zuko, you remember my funeral? Remember Suki not being there? Suki came at night to my grave she was visiting me and leaving me flowers. I was alive 6 feet below her feet. I felt her walking, then I heard her crying, it woke me up. Her tears somehow, traveled through the dirt and healed me. I had to dig my way out of my own grave Zuko. And Suki was there." _Zuko was shocked at Katara's terrifying story. Zuko walked over to Katara and turned her face towards him, and hugged Katara.

"_Katara, why didn't you tell me that you were alive?"_

"_Why would it matter Zuko? You are the Fire Lord, you have your nation and your girlfriend to take care of."_

"_Is that why you wouldn't tell me? Because Mai was there? Why are you two going to kill each other?"_ Katara pulled away from the hug and looked deep into Zuko's eyes.

"_Zuko, you remember the night we fought Azula, and I fell and got hurt? I night I died?"_ Zuko broke the contact between their eyes and looked down, holding back the tears and hard as he could.

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Zuko, Azula didn't kill me…" _Zuko looked up at Katara.

"_Mai was on the roof, covered by shadows, she threw her weapons at me. She was the one who killed me. Not Azula."_ Everything made sense to Zuko now. Why Katara wouldn't tell him she was alive. Why Azula never said she killed Katara to take in the glory. And why the weapon was left in his palace by the intruder. The intruder was Katara, and she left the weapon the Mai used to kill Katara.

"_I'm sorry Katara…I'm sorry I couldn't save you." _Katara gave Zuko a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. She leaned back to his ear, and whispered,

"_Zuko, you were the only one who tried to save me. You were the only one who tried to find me. You did save me."_ Katara slowly pulled away , and Zuko didn't let her, he just grabbed her again, and pulled her into a hug. He then whispered into her ear,

"_I will never let you get hurt again."_

"_Zuko, why do you feel the need to protect me so much?"_

"_Do you know what it's like Katara? To see the person you love, dying in your arms, and you can't do anything about it? That-"_ Zuko had just realized he told Katara that he loved her. He looked at her face. She smiled. And nodded her head.

"_Why are you nodding your head?"_

"_Because Zuko, I do know what it's like, seeing the person you love die, and not being able to do anything._" Zuko looked her Katara's face knowing what she said, meant she loved him. Zuko reached his hand out to touch her face…when Katara's eyes turned from the peaceful blue, into bright white.


	8. Sorry readers

Hey everyone, um, I don't think I'm gonna continue this story

Hey everyone, um, I don't think I'm gonna continue this story. Not so many people seem to want to read it, so I'm just probably gonna stop.

Sorry for this inconvenience, if you have other thoughts, please let me know.


	9. The power within, another story

Wow, so I guess some people want me to keep continuing, so I'll continue this story for a little bit longer I suppose

**Wow, so I guess some people want me to keep continuing, so I'll continue this story for a little bit longer I suppose.**

Zuko saw the white eyes, and fell back onto the ground. Katara's face was frozen, her eyes were white. Zuko strived to take his eyes off of Katara and follow her eyes. After a few moments he succeeded. He followed Katara's eyes, to find the thing he wish he didn't. It was Mai. She was standing there, with a familiar person next to her.

"_Mai…wh…what are you doing here?!"_ Mai looked at Zuko, no expression, then she looked over at Katara, and her eyes filled with rage and anger.

"_I'm here to finish something that should've been taken care of a long time ago."_ She was referring to Katara. The familiar person standing next to Mai suddenly put his hand on her shoulder.

"_Mai, patience is needed. Katara is a master water bender."_ Zuko looked over at the ma who put his hand on Mai's shoulder. It was Jet.

"_You're Jet right? What are you doing here?"_ Jet looked over at Zuko; he smirked, removed his hand and took one step towards Zuko.

"_I'm here to help Mai…and…,"_ Jet looks over at Katara, _"I'm here to get someone back..."_ Zuko heard this, and became enraged. The fact that another person wanted Katara was unacceptable.

Zuko had finally found Katara, he came all this way, just to find her. And know she is within his grasp. He wasn't going to let anything ruin his chance now.

"_What do you want with Katara, Jet?" _Jet laughed.

"_Well, Fire Lord, I want her back."_ Jet smiled at Katara, who still looked as if she was frozen.

"_Jet, you take care of Zuko, I'll take care of Katara."_ Jet nodded his hand in agreement and walked over to Zuko. Mai walked over to Katara.

"_Katara, snap out of it! Katara!"_ Mai then threw some stars at Katara, **(Yes I know what they are really called, but since I called them stars before, I'm going to keep it by the same name.) ** just waiting for the moment they hit her. Inside of Katara's head she was lost in her memories.

"_Mommy, mommy!"_ Katara ran into her mother's arms. Katara was four years old.

"_Mommy, why did the old lady say that I'm a cheater?"_ Katara's mom looked into Katara's soft, cool blue eyes with sadness.

"_Don't listen to what anyone says about you Katara. They just don't understand."_

"_Understand what Mommy?"_

"_That you're special Katara, you have a power inside of you that will make you an amazing water bender one day, in fact you will probably become one of the most powerful in the whole world."_

"_What power is inside of me mommy?"_

"_One day Katara, you will understand. The power will present it's self. You need not to worry about it, until the power has decided that you are ready."_

Katara was lost in her thoughts, then she heard Zuko's voice calling her back to the world. Realizing that Mai was throwing her stars at her, Katara moved her body to the right, and with that one motion of her body, she dodged 10 stars in a millisecond. Mai was in shocked.

"_How did she move so fast? IN fact she moved so fast, was she like that the whole time, and I imagined her standing in another position?"_ Mai thought to herself.

Katara then looked Mai straight in the eye, Mai's dark eyes, clashing with Katara's white ones.

"_So Mai, you ready?"_

"_I've been."_

"_Then let's end this."_

Mai quickly jumped and ran towards Katara, Katara just stood and watched. Mai threw eight stars a Katara, Katara turned to the left, dodging all stars once again. Mai threw more, after more, after more, failing to hit the water bender. Mai then had a sword in her hand and was six feet away from Katara in the air coming down on her. Then Katara looked up at her, lifted up her right hand towards Mai, Mai's eyes were wide open, she couldn't believe what has become of Katara.

Jet walked over to Zuko, Zuko now was on his feet, Jet hand his swords in his hands, and Zuko had his. They began fighting, Jet making blows left and right, while Zuko was dodging them.

"_What's wrong Zuko? Don't want to kill me?"_

"_I'm not a murderer Jet, not like you."_

"_Oh, so you're worried that Katara won't want to be with you if you kill me? Well, I guess that could be true, I mean she would be mad, but then again why would she want to be with you?"_ With this Zuko was no longer on the defense, he was on the offense now, attacking Jet.

"_What's wrong Zuko, mad that Katara won't want you?"_

"_What makes you think she doesn't want to be with me?!"_

"_SO you want to be with her huh?"_

"_Why do you think I traveled so far, left me home, my family, and my nation? For nothing? For fun? I came to find her. Now that I have, I'm not letting her go, especially to people like you!"_

"_You sound like you're in love Zuko, I thought you were in love with Mai?"_

"_I never loved her! I always loved Katara, and I always will! I will do anything to protect her! I will not lose her again!" _And with that Zuko took his sword and then Jet was on the floor, unconscious, Zuko had taken his sword and knocked him over the head with it. Zuko then turned his head towards Katara and Mai's fight, he dropped his swords, and ran over to the battle.

Mai was in shock. She was still in the air three feet away from Katara, and she was frozen in the air. Katara's eyes were still white, her hand still in the air, she was bending Mai to stay still in the air.

"_Katara…what…what are you doing to me?"_

"_You have caused those around you suffering with your lies, now Mai, you shall be punished._"  
_"How are you bending me though? I thought you could only bend my blood to move my body not the keep me in the air?"_

"_Hmm, I guess you shouldn't underestimate me next time Mai."  
"Next time?"_ Katara lowered her hand and Mai along with it.  
_"You are a murderer Mai, I will never become the monster that you are."_

Mai, then charged at Katara with his sword in her hand. Katara swiftly turned around then used blood bending to make her stop, and then she knocked her unconscious. Katara's eyes turned back to blue, she couldn't let this power inside of her take her over, and she couldn't let it happen. Zuko was now in front of Katara.

"_Katara, what happened to you?"_

"_It's the real reason why the fire nation attacked my village. It wasn't to find that last water bender, it was to find me. I have a power inside of me, and it makes me strong stronger then any water bender, even stronger then you Zuko. I can't…I can't let it take me over. Otherwise, I'll take control over me, and I'll never be able-" _Katara was stopped mid sentence, Zuko was kissing Katara on the lips. It wasn't a soft kiss, it was a powerful kiss. Strong, fierce like Zuko, and cool like Katara. Zuko pulled away.

"_I promised you Katara, I won't let anything ever happen to you again. I won't let you get lost in this power. I won't lose you again Katara. Not again."_ Zuko pulled Katara into a hug.Katara returned the hug.

In the end, Zuko and Katara let Jet and Mai live, but only with people they knew they could trust and could take them on if they tried to leave, the Kyoshi Warriors. Katara went home to find Sokka and Suki together, and Aang and Toph together.

Zuko had never left Katara's side from then on. He knew she was the one thing he needed in his life to make him truly happy. Katara was training to control the power within her, and use it to her benefit.

Zuko and Katara had been together for two years now.

Zuko had a home with Katara in Ba Sing Sa and at the Fire Nation.

Zuko was in love with Katara.

Zuko was going to purpose to Katara, on the night they were reunited again.

And that night was on Katara's birthday.

And that night happened to be tonight.

And that was the night Azula escaped from the hospital, and she was looking for Katara.

Why? Hehe, well I guess that's another story.

**Well, here it is the last chapter, sorry if's it not very good. I just ended it. Well, Um, let me know what you think I suppose.**


End file.
